


The Normal Heart 10

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	The Normal Heart 10

度假结束后，Lewandowski给手机充上电开了机。  
消息铺天盖地。  
从酒店去机场的路上，Lewandowski打了一路的电话。Reus没给手机开机，他将额头抵在车窗玻璃上，看着窗外的风景一一略过，他最大的秘密要被发现了，可是他却只觉得轻松。  
在飞机上Lewandowski依旧是忙得没有时间和他多说话，打开了自己的电脑一封一封邮件地处理。  
Reus迷迷糊糊地睡着，只依稀感觉到Lewandowski帮他将毯子细细地裹好。

到了家之后，他就径直上楼去洗澡，Lewandowski一直在打电话，让他感觉莫名的烦躁。  
洗完澡后，他终于开了机。很多朋友给他发了信息，尤其是Mesut，在这几天里给他打了无数个电话，发了无数条信息。  
他叹了口气，还是决定先看看社交网络上关于自己这件事情的讨论。  
意料之中的是，很多人对他展开了谩骂，他其实早已不在意这些，然而看到那些字眼，心里还是会有像针扎般的难受。  
很多他圈子里的朋友都受到了波及，首当其中的就是Mats和Mesut。他翻了翻关于他和Mats的讨论，最火爆的是一张接吻照，但是很快就有粉丝辟谣说那只不过是一张片场照而已，于是事情也就不了了之了。  
而关于Mesut，他们两人的私交实在太多了，一起出游的照片也被从不知道什么地方翻了出来，虽然两人从来没有做过超出朋友范围的亲密动作，然而太多亲昵的拥抱、勾肩搭背，以及类似于“情侣款”的帽子、耳钉都被一一列为“恋爱证据”。  
Reus叹了口气，还是先打电话给了Hummels。  
Hummels一接起电话来，倒是先关心地问他怎么样，两个人寒暄了一阵后，Reus对他一再表示抱歉，觉得自己连累了他。  
Hummels笑了笑：“Marco，我不在意这些的，你不用给我道歉。倒是你自己得好好想一想了，现在是个分水岭，你得好好决定一下，下一步怎么走。”  
Reus对他表示了感谢，然后挂上了电话。  
打给Mesut的电话只响了一声就被接了起来，Mesut先是血泪控诉他这些日子的失踪失联，然后等他巴巴地说了一大堆后，才发现Reus一点儿回应都没有，又不免担心地问：“Marco，你没事吧？还好吗？”  
“嗯。”Reus平躺在床上，眼睛直直地看着天花板，“Mesut，我该怎么办呢？”  
Mesut也沉默了一会儿，才开口：“Marco，我觉得你其实心里面有主意了，不是吗？”  
Reus短促地“嗯”了一声。  
Mesut叹了口气，“其实吧，这件事情想盖过去也不难，大家不就是图个新鲜？我看了很多关于咱俩的传闻，想让他们消停也很容易，我现在就可以直接发个声明公开出柜，然后把我和Cris的关系一宣布——”  
“不！”Reus打断了他，他知道Mesut想要帮他转移公众的视线，可是他不能让Mesut这么做，“不，Mes，我已经把你拖下水了，怎么能还继续让你替我抗呢……况且这些年，你和Cris，不就是想低调一点儿么？公开的话，对Cris公司的股票也损害很大吧……”  
“他不在乎的。”Mesut开口，“Cris从来不在乎这些，是我在乎而已。”然后他又叹了口气，“Marco，我已经不知道是第几次给你说了，如果他是真的爱你，他不会在乎这些的……”  
“他……他有别的难处。”Reus烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，“不过我明白你的意思，Mesut，你放心吧，我已经想通了。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
Mesut舒了一口气，“Marco，很多时候，你得勇敢点儿，烂掉的东西其实切了不疼，留着才疼呢。”  
“嗯。”Reus说，他觉得眼睛有点发酸，“我才不是不勇敢，我只是有点儿舍不得。”

他挂了电话，揉了揉眼睛，走到衣帽间换上了一身舒适的居家服，然后往楼下走去。  
Piszczek已经到了，此时正在客厅里和Lewandowski说话，他们激烈地用波兰语讨论着什么，Reus听不懂。  
看到他走了下来，两个人倒是都闭了嘴。  
Lewandowski向他伸了伸手，示意他坐到自己身边来。  
Reus抬眼看了一下Piszczek的神色，坐到了Lewandowski的身边，却还是与他隔了点距离。他开口说道：“这次是我自己不小心被拍到了，跟其他人没有关系。”  
Lewandowski伸手环住他的腰，将他抱近，皱了皱眉头：“不关你的事，我说了你可以去任何想去的地方，结交任何聊得来的朋友，是他们没保护好你。”  
Reus没理他，转而对Piszczek 开口：“抱歉，Łukasz。”  
Piszczek脸色缓和了很多，“是我该抱歉，Marco。”  
Lewandowski挥了挥手打断了他们两个之间的交流，搂紧了Reus开口说道：“我在和Łukasz商量该怎么办，也想听听你的意见。”  
Reus挑了一下眉毛，“你们商量出了什么？”  
Lewandowski揉了揉他的头发，“我的意思是，你可以先澄清一下，只是因为最近在拍这个题材的电影，所以很关注这方面的慈善事业，于是去参加了Schweinsteiger的私人聚会。”  
“然后呢？”Reus的声音里听不出任何情绪。  
“然后，” Lewandowski看了一眼Piszczek， “Łukasz的意思是，最快的解决方法，就是找个女明星和你炒一下绯闻——”  
“这个方法很好啊。”Reus被气笑了，“正好我也没和女人谈过恋爱，说不定炒作炒作着，还能出点儿真感情呢。”  
“Marco！” Lewandowski打断了他，“我也不喜欢这个提议。所以你觉得我刚才说的第一个方案怎么样？”  
Reus歪着头想了想，“不怎么样。”  
Lewandowski今天为他的事情忙得焦头烂额，说话说得口干舌燥，一口水都还没来得及喝，却看到Reus本人一副不上心的样子，只觉得心里有些火气，他努力压制着问他：“那你想怎么样，Marco？”  
Reus拿着自己的手机快速地编辑着什么，然后他亮给Lewandowski，“就这样呗——我就是个同性恋，你们猜对了。”  
Lewandowski看着他刚刚编辑出来，还未发布的ins，觉得火气直接冲到了头顶上，他一把把Reus手中的手机打掉，力气很大，在Reus的白皙的手背上留下了一道红色的印子。  
“你疯了吗，Marco Reus？” Lewandowski伸手抓住他的手腕，眼睛通红，里面布满了血丝，“你想毁了你自己？”  
Reus看着摔落在地上的手机，无声地笑了笑，“Lewandowski，你不敢面对你自己，可是我敢。我就是个同性恋，我喜欢男人，这又怎么样了呢？你觉得恶心吗，Lewandowski？你看看我，你是不是觉得我也挺恶心的？嗯？”  
“Marco……”看到他这副样子，Lewandowski觉得自己心里所有的火气都消失殆尽了。眼前的男孩儿这些年到底被自己逼成了什么样子，他的眼角怎么这么红，脸色怎么这么惨白？而自己在他手背、手腕上留下的深红色印记更是触目惊心。  
他叹了一口气，松开了Reus的手腕，对Piszczek说：“你先回去吧，Łukasz。这件事先放着，我和Marco聊一聊再说。”  
Piszczek看了他们两个一眼，道了个别准备离开，看着Reus的样子，却还是忍不住地对他说道：“Marco，其实Robert真的只是在替你着想，你别想太多了。”  
Reus点了点头，对他轻声说了句“谢谢”。

Piszczek走了之后，Lewandowski又轻轻地将Reus的手腕捧了起来，在泛红的地方落下一个吻，“对不起，Marco，弄疼你了。”  
“没事。”Reus低着眼睛，“不算疼。”  
Lewandowski将他无比温柔地揽进怀里，“我不该对你发火的，Marco，是我不对。但是你真的曲解我的意思了——我没有，我发誓我从来没有、也不会觉得你‘恶心’。你怎么会这么想？我爱你还来不及，怎么会——”  
“好了。”Reus打断了他，“是我不对，我反应太过激了。”  
Lewandowski吻了吻他的侧脸，“我只是担心，这以后会影响你的接戏。现在大家对同性恋还是很不宽容，你这么喜欢拍戏，我不希望这以后会成为阻碍你接戏的障碍，你明白吗，Marco？”  
然后他顿了顿，“而且，我也不希望你被别人指指点点的。”  
Reus愣了愣，伸手搂住了他的脖子，“我不怕这些的，Lewy。但是——但是还是感谢你，替我想到这些。”  
“我都说过了，永远别对我说谢谢，Marco。”  
“嗯。”  
Lewandowski将自己的脸贴到他的脸上轻轻地磨蹭着，“还有啊，我问了很多专业的影评人，他们都说你这部电影很有可能冲击奥斯卡奖的——我知道这是你多年来的梦想。电影马上就要上映了，我不想节外生枝，到时候让你的努力白费。你能理解吗，Marco？”  
“嗯。”Reus点了点头，然后他抬起眼睛，绿色的眸子里终于有了明亮的光彩，“不过你没骗我？真的有冲击奥斯卡的机会？”  
“当然了。” Lewandowski失笑，搂着他轻轻地吻了一下，“我骗你干什么？”  
Reus很开心，他没让Lewandowski的唇离开，而是主动加深了这个吻。  
一吻过后，Lewandowski问道：“那，我们能不能这样折中一下？你不用公开澄清，但是也不主动出柜。我想想办法，用别的事情把这个盖过去。行吗？”  
Reus其实本来也没有打算这样直接出柜，刚才只不过是气得不行，一时冲动而已。他并不是害怕别的，只是《The Normal Heart》这部电影凝聚了他太多的心血，也凝聚了其他每一位主创太多的心力，他也不想因为自己，而毁了大家的努力。  
他其实另有打算。  
而他的这个打算，此时在Lewandowski的温柔下，显得格外令自己难受和心酸。于是他只能抱紧了Lewandowski，有些哽咽地开口：“抱歉，Lewy。刚才我……”  
“嘘，没事。” Lewandowski用吻堵住了他要说的话，“也别给我说抱歉，Marco。是我应该抱歉才对——我弄疼你了。”  
他愧疚的神色是这么认真。  
Reus心里愈发地难受：“Lewy——”他艰难地开口：“你别这样，你这样会让我——”  
他说不下去了，Lewandowski看着他的眼睛里都是爱，他不可能看不出来。  
“会让你怎么样？”  
会让我心存希望，会让我舍不得离开你。  
Reus抱住他，避开他的眼睛，“没什么，你这样会让我更加愧疚的。”  
Lewandowski笑了，温柔地抚摸着他的背脊，“那你一辈子都不许离开我。”


End file.
